El principe y la plebeya
by Little Hope
Summary: Principe de volterra solo queria ser un chico normal, Ella una chica común que vivia en forks, se enamoran y pasan la noche juntos, ella vuelve a forks y solo le dja una nota ¿La corona sera mas importante o el amor?
1. Chapter 2

**Recordatorio**: _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. . .  
_

_**Los cuentos de hadas **_

_**¿Existen?**_

**Bella POV**

Mi vida era bastante rutinaria. Siempre hacia lo mismo, de la casa a la escuela, de la escuela a la casa, luego hacía los deberes y me iba a dormir, no tenia tiempo para mi, simplemente era la chica sin vida social de Forks, en fin, había planeado irme unos días a casa de mi mamá que vivía en Volterra, allí era muy diferente el estilo de vida, ellos veneraban a un rey, si, lo se, patético pero a si es la vida en otros países, yo tengo suerte de estar en uno, que solo tenemos un presidente y para mi fortuna, no vive en este pueblo.

Otro día más, empecé mi rutina de siempre, me preparaba para ir a la escuela, me puse un pantalón bota campana, un suéter de franela y unos tennis blancos, como ven, no me importaba mi apariencia. Llegue a la escuela y deje mi pick up estacionada un poco alejada de los otros coches, ignore las típicas miradas de superioridad de los demás y me encamine a mi primera clase, como siempre: Algebra.

El salón estaba vacio, excepto por el grupo de cotillas reinado por la abeja mayor Victoria, antes era Jessica pero como un dia falto –Supongo- sus súbditas María y Lauren la suplantaron por la chica pelirroja.

–Pero mira nada más quien llego- Dijo victoria con aires de grandeza, yo resople y para seguir con la rutina aquí empezaban las burlas hacia mí.

–Pero querida, que nadie te dijo eso ya pasó de moda, mírate –dijo victoria señalándome.

–Esos pantalones Iugh, no creí que alguien los conservara aún- y empezó la retahíla y yo hice lo mejor que hacia. Ignorarlas.

–Hay Bella – siguió, se sentó a mi lado, sin ser invitada, claro, y como si de una orden se tratara sus súbditas vinieron tras ella, rodeando mí mesa.

–De verdad, haznos caso querida, vestida así nunca encontraras a alguien- Dijo mascando chicle y haciendo un desagradable sonido cerca de mi oído. Fruncí el seño y seguí ignorándola.

–Pero Vicky, ¿quien se podría fijar en ella? –pregunto la muy tonta de Lauren.

–Nadie– respondió Jessica como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Pobre Bella, pero ya alguien se conformara contigo – Dijo maría haciendo un puchero como compadeciéndome.

Rodé los ojos, siempre era lo mismo.

– ¡Chicas! Miren esto- Grito una chica de último año, la había visto a ella y Victoria juntas pero no recordaba su nombre, la chica le extendió un papel, que había arrancado de alguna revista.

En cuanto Victoria vio el pedazo de hoja chillo y salto como loca, arquee una ceja no las entendía.

– ¿Que pasa Vicky?– pregunto María. Victoria solo aplasto la hoja contra su pecho.

–Es mía-Reclamó y la chica sin nombre rio

–Yo tengo otra – Dijo presumidamente. Victoria la ignoro, solo tenía ojos para esa hoja y se la aplastaba en sus pechos y al ver que nadie entendía nada , la chica respondió la pregunta de María.

–Es Edward ¡Sin camisa! – Todas gritaron en unisonó.

¡Por dios! Pero que emocionante. No, la verdad no, miento, que estupidez, todo por una foto de alguien sin camisa.

Se preguntan ¿Quien es Edward? Oh déjenme contarles que yo misma me pregunto lo mismo, pero bueno eso me pasa por no tener vida social.

Resumiendo mí día, no paso a mayor importancia, el resto de la mañana y a la hora del almuerzo me senté como de costumbre al lado de Ángela, una de mis amigas -solo tenía dos-.

– ¡Bella!- Dijo emocionada, le sonreí

–Hola- Conteste con voz monótona.

– ¿Qué harás el resto de la semana?–pregunto

–Iré con mamá- Ella hizo un puchero.

–Oh te extrañare-

–Yo también Ang ¿Y tú que harás?– pregunte. Ella hizo una pausa dramática y luego respondió-

– ¡Saldré con Ben! Por fin me invito a salir-Me alegre por ella

– Que bien – dije justo cuando sonó la campana, ambas nos despedimos ya que ella no iba a asistir a la clase de hoy, tenia cita con el dentista para checar no se que de sus frenos, tire el resto de la comida al bote de basura y me encamine a clase de Biología y claro el día no pudo ir peor, cuando, como es costumbre, mis pies se enredaron entre si, tropezando con alguien en el pasillo, alce mi vista para ver a Mike, viéndome con una sonrisa burlona.

–Pero mira nada más. Siempre cayéndote Isabella- Bufe

–No me digas así- respondí poniéndome de pies. El me sonrió

–Vale, Belly Bells... ¿Quieres ir por un café antes de que te vayas? –propuso.

–Claro, pero yo pago- El negó

–No señorita, también ira Ángela, así que yo pago. Tú tienes que ahorrar. –Me recordó.

Me lo pensé un momento, el tenía razón.

–Solo por esta vez –Acepte resignada.

–Así me gusta – dijo besando mi frente y corriendo a su entrenamiento.

Mike es mi otro amigo, aparte de Ángela, es un chico genial, además que tiene lo suyo, pero lastima que no me guste, gracias a Dios, el primer día que lo conocí trato de salir conmigo varias veces, hasta que le grite que no era mi tipo, después de eso y una ida al café, el supo que nosotros solo estábamos hechos para ser grandes amigos, pero eso si, tiene un pequeño defecto, en realidad uno grande para cualquier chica, es un mujeriego.

El resto de mi día paso sin mas contratiempos, salí con los chicos y me despedí de ambos, les prometí que les traería algo, le desee suerte Ángela, y a Mike le dije que ya se consiguiera una novia, a lo que el respondió que ¿para qué? si ya tenia muchas. ¡Descarado!

Lo importante es que ya me encontraba en mi asiento del avión, camino a Italia a pasar mis mini vacaciones, solo sería una semana con mi mamá en Volterra.

Edward POV

– ¿Cual se ve mejor? – pregunto por quinta vez Alice. Yo solo me dedique a ignorarla y jugué con la manga de mi camisa.

–Edward –insistió.

–El azul, Alice. –Le dije sin mirarla.

Escuche como se acercaba, para después tenerla justo enfrente de mi, con sus manos en sus pequeñas caderas, estaba enojada.

–No me eh puesto nada azul- ¡Rayos!

–Quise decir verde– Me excuse. Ella negó

–Deja de ser tan amargado Edward- Yo solo negué, no era mi culpa tener que estar todo el día en el palacio.

– ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- Pregunto y yo volví a negar

– No quiero ser mosca- Respondí alzando los hombros

–Pero si, solo somos amigos- Me reprocho ella.

–Pues yo no me arreglaría tanto para una cita de amigos – Reflexione mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Mi pequeña hermana se ruborizo.

–Pero también viene Emmet y Rose- Dijo tratando de desviar la conversación.

–Pues entonces diviértanse- Ella solo bufo y salió corriendo de mi habitación, no sin antes azotar mi puerta, como siempre.

Así era mi vida, si es que esto se le llama vida, casi no salía, y no tenia vida social, si lo se, difícil de creer ¿Verdad? Como es que el príncipe de Volterra no tiene vida social, pero es difícil hacer vida social y tener amigos cuando lo único que hago es preocuparme de mi familia, hacer todo lo posible para que ellos estuvieran bien, que os les faltara nada, yo siempre estaba ahí para ellos, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento.

Mi vida no era muy complicada, como príncipe heredero tenía que asistir a unas cuantas juntas, salir a desfilar con la familia real, o simplemente ir por el reino a algún evento comunitario.

Intente hacer amigos, pero la gente normal, ósea los plebeyos, solo estaban conmigo por la fama, y la gente como yo como los de sangre real eran muy tediosos, como ejemplo está Tanya Denaly princesa de Rumania, estaba conmigo para algo mas de amistad, pero yo de la manera mas caballerosa posible le decía que no, pero ella nunca acepta un no por respuesta.

Por eso es mejor estar solo. Por ahora.


	2. Chapter 3 :D Cap Nuevo

**ecordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es mía aun si te parece patetica._

"_**Una canción triste"**_

_**Enrique Bunbury**_

_**Bella POV**_

-¡Bella!.

Mire entre la multitud para ver de donde provenia aquel grito de voz conocida.

-¡Por aqui Bella!

Sonrei al ver a Renée agitando sus brazos al aire para llamar mi atención. Renée estaba tomada de la mano de un hombre -supuse que era Phill- el reciente novio de mi madre. Apure mi paso mientras trataba de abrirme entre tanta gente para llegar hasta ellos.

Renée se abalanzo sobre mi en cuanto llgue a ellos. Le correspondi el abrazo mientras dejaba caer mi maleta.

-Te extrañe tanto.

-Yo tambien Renée. - le dije apretandola mas contra mi.

A ella nunca le habia gustado que la llamara mamá, le hacia sentirse vieja.

Lentamente me fui separando de ella, observe que lloraba, le limpie sus lagrimas mientras le sonreia.

-Pero como haz crecido.

-Estoy igual.

Ella negó. -Bella él es Phill.

El hombre extendio su mano en forma de saludo. La tome. -Mucho gusto.

Senti el leve apretón que me dio. Isabella, pero dime Bella.

-Bella. -dijo asintiendo.

-Me alegro que se lleven tan bien. -Renée nos abrazo a ambos. -Te va a encantar lo que hemos planeado para ti.

Rei. Renée aveces era algo impulsiva en ocasiones.

*~*~*~_En casa de Renée~_*~*~*

-Lo siento hija.

Se disculpo por milesima vez a lo largo de la mañana.

Ayer por la tarde llegamos y solo tuve tiempo de darme una ducha y recorrer la ciudad de noche, cosa que solo fuimos a un parque que estaba aqui serca y tambien a cenar a un pequeño restaurante. Hoy ibamos a salir a recorrer algunas tiendas de Volterra, pero a mi madre y a su novio les habian hablado para que vallan al estadio donde Phill jugaba. El iria a entrenar y Renée iria a ver como iba los uniformes del equipo.

-No te preocupes. -dije mientras sacaba mi ropa de la maleta.

Ella tomo un par de prendas y las coloco en el pequeño armario que tenia en una de las paredes. El resto de la habitación era sencilla, dos buros, su cama, una pequeña tele en una de las esquinas del cuarto y tenia un pequeño balcon con dos sillas para sentarse.

-Sea lo que sea que necesites. Hablanos.

Asenti. -Lo hare.

-Amor se nos hace tarde. -Phill estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la que seria mi habitación por estas semanas.

-Ya voy. -dijo Renée mientras cerraba mi armario. -Bueno hija nos vamos.

Los acompañe hacia la puerta. -Que les vaya bien.

-Oye Bella. -Grito Phill abriendo la puerta del auto para que Renée se subiera. -Cerca de aqui hay una libreria por si quieres ir.

-Cierto. -mi madre azomo la cabeza por la ventana. -Sobre el refrigerador estan un par de direcciones por si quieres ir algun lugar.

Asenti. -Adios.

-Nos vemos por la noche. -dijeron despidiendose y arrancando el coche.

La mañana paso rapidamente, me arregle vistiendo unos sencillos vaqueros color blanco con una blusa negra y claro unas bailarinas negras, dejando mi pelo suelto. Ya desayunada decidi ir caminando a la libreria, solo compraria un libro, ya que lo menos queria era estar en casa metida en mi cuarto y no convivir.

Con esa idea me encamine hacia la libreria. Segun la anciana de la tienda de flores de la esquina dijo que no quedaba muy lejos.

Volterra era...casi como Forks, aun no veia nada de los reyes que segun gobernaban aqui, solamente era como una pequeña ciudad, con sus reglas -como todos tenemos- cosa que no muchos cumplimos, yo trato hacer lo mejor que puedo, no tiro basura, separo la basura de mi hogar y ahorro energia y agua. Lo curioso era que aqui la gente era muy amable, cada tantos pasos que daba habia una persona que me saludara con un "Buen dia" o con una simple sonrisa pero sincera.

Con una sonrisa me adentre a la libreria.

-Buenos dias. -me saludo una anciana que se encontraba tras el mostrador de donde pagabas los libros, tambien por si querias un cafe.

Era una libreria algo grande, lo extraño es que no habia gente.

-¿Esta cerrado?

La anciana rio. -No, lo que pasa es que hoy es un dia importante para Volterra y los jovenes que frecuentan este lugar estan emocionados de ir al castillo.

-Wow. -solte. -No tenia idea de eso.

-Eres turista ¿Verdad?

Asenti. -Soy de Washintong.

Ella sonrio. -Si...se donde es, una hermana vive en Phonix.

-Vaya.

-Bueno niña, me alegro que visites mi libreria ¿Quiéres un cafe? Para acompañar tu lectura.

-Si, gracias...emh Disculpe. -le llame cuando ella empezaba a preparar el cafe. -Pago primero el libro o como.

-Puedes escoger el libro que quieras y cuando te vayas lo pagas.

-Muchas gracias. -dije tomando el cafe entre mis manos y empezando a recorrer la libreria.

Era algo grande como dije, pero no habia visto que tenia una pequeña sala al final de las estanterias de libros, por lo que se encontraba escondida de la entrada. Tome un ejemplar de los tantos que habia de "Crepusculo" y me dirigi hacia la pequeña sala. "Crepusculo": Era un libro sobre vampiros y lobos, no lo habia leido ya que no me llamaba tanto la atención pero Angela esta algo loca sobre esa saga de libros asi que por fin me decidi a leerlos.

Solo habia sillones individuales en forma de circulo con una mesa en el centro.

Deje mi cafe en la mesita y me dispuse a leer mi nuevo libro.

_**Edward POV**_

-¡Tienes que estar!

Negue por milesima vez.

No tenia animos de estar con los grupos de gente que solo buscaba un momento de fama.

¿Porqué? Hoy era el dia en que los ciudadanos de Volterra visitaban el castillo. Desgraciadamente.

Antes me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, venian gente muy amable pero como la mayoria eran jovenes no podia estar cinco minutos con alguna persona porque habia otros que tenia que hablar. En pocas palabras, tenia que estar cada tanto tiempo con una persona diferente. Y eso ademas de aburrido era cansado.

-Por favor Edward.

-Lo siento madre, pero no quiero.

-Sabes que ellos recorreran todo el castillo como todos los años, asi que de todos modos te veran y tendras que convivir con ellos.

-Saldre. -solucione rapidamente.

-Es tu deber estar aqui con todos ellos.

Negue. -No estare y lo siento madre. Me voy.

Sin esperar constentación me dirigi hacia el garage. Sabia que si la veia a los ojos declinaria rapidamente el no quedarme. Pero era desesperante estar en este tipo de convivencias.

Subi a mi amado volvo -el unico que sabia escuchar- y que desgraciadamente era solo un coche. ¡Dios! Nesecito distraerme todo esto de ser principe es tan estresante. Mientras manejaba por las calles de Volterra pensé donde seria bueno estar un rato sin que me reconocieran.

¡Bingo! La pequeña libreria de Charlotte.

Charlotte era una anciana, era como una abuela para mi, siempre me dejaba estar en su libreria.

-Buenas tardes. -salude entrando.

Ella sonrio y se acerco abrazarme. -Pero querido mio ¿Por qué no estas en el palacio?

Bufe. -No me escape si eso es lo que piensas.

Ella rio. -Pero como iba pensarlo, si eres el principe mas responsable de toda Volterra.

-Solo pedi un permiso y me lo dieron. ¿Crees poder soportarme unas horas?

Ella asintio. -Claro, pero cerrare la libreria. -dijo mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas. -Saldre a comer con Peter.

Asenti. No era la primera vez que venia y ella se iba.

-La cafeteria esta a tu dispoción. Nos vemos querido mio. -deposito un beso en mi frente y se marcho cerrando la cafeteria por fuera.

Sonrei mientras me dirigia a preparar un cafe, cuando estuvo listo lo tome entre mis manos y pase por las estanterias para escoger algun libro.

Escogi uno simple "Crepusculo", mi hermana era algo fanatica de esa saga y queria comprender el porque de su estuasiasmo. Como todas las veces que venia aqui me dirigi hacia la pequeña sala que se encontraba escondida por las estanterias de libros.

Camine lentamente viendo la portada del libro ¿unas manos con una manzana? Vaya originalidad.

Rodee los ojos. Estaba tenia que prepararme para pasar unas horas leyendo un libro aburrido solo por comprender a mi pequeña duende hermana.

Una chica se encontraba en uno de los sillones, me sente en frente de ella dejando mi cafe al lado del suyo. Ella leia el mismo libro que yo y al parecer estaba algo sumida en la lectura por que ni siquiera noto mi presencia.

No podia verla muy bien ya que tenia el libro cubriendo su rostro.

Solo esperaba que no fuera una fanatica mia o algo asi.

La chica estiro una de sus manos para tomar un poco de su cafe. Me encontraba tan metido observandola que no me di cuenta que tomo mi cafe hasta que senti como lo escupia hacia una de sus sirvelletas que agarro.

-¡Asco!- se quejo mientras limpiaba constantemente su boca.

-Ese cafe era mio. - le dije.

Ella solo bufo mientras se volvia a tallar su boca. -Sabe asqueroso, demaciado cargado.

Rei. -Me lo han dicho.

-Lo siento. -se disculpo ella aun sin verme a los ojos. -No me di cuenta por estar leyendo.

Unos ojos chocolatados me miraron.

-No importa.- le sonrei.

Ella se quedo como ida, desgraciadamente iba hacer otra de mis fanaticas que solo me buscan por la fama.

-¿Estas bien? -

¿ella me esta preguntando si YO estaba bien?

-Oye chico.- me llamo. ¿Chico? ¡Demonios! Ella es una de esas que se hace pasar por un turista.

Rodee los ojos. -Si, estoy bien. -conteste friamente.

Ella se sonrojo. -Lo siento.

Se veia tan inocente. Pero no lo era.

_**Bella POV**_

¡Tonta! El chico ese me habia deslumbrado para luego portarse tan, tan descarado.

Claro, los mas guapos son los mas tontos.

Rodee los ojos, yo misma le estaba aumentando su ego.

-Y eres turista cierto. -comento el.

Vaya, tanto se me nota.

-Si.

-¿De donde vienes?

-América.

_**Edward POV**_

Pero que bien miente.

No cabe duda. Toda una profesional, tanto les interesa pasar un rato con nosotros.

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta de fingir ¿Quiéres salir conmigo?

Claro que aunque ella aceptara no saldria con ella. Por muy bonita que este solo estaria conmigo por diversión y fama.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incredula.

No se lo esperaba tan pronto.

-Si saldrias conmigo.¿Aceptas?

Ella se levanto rapidamente. -Claro que no, el que seas atractivo no te da derecho hacer tan ...agh. -dicho tomo su libro dejando su cafe en la mesa.

Pero...¿Qué diablos? Ella deberia haber saltado de felicidad.

Resignado al no entender su actitud camine lentamente hacia el mostrador.

Chalotte ya habia llegado y se encontraba viendo hacia la puerta. Voltee rapidamente para asegurarme de que no habia reporteros.

-Hola de nuevo. - la salude.

Ella se giro. -Hola querido...¿Tu sabes por que esa chica se fue asi tan molesta?

¿Molesta?

-No.

-Pobre, de seguro esta aburrida de estar tan lejos de su hogar.

Esperen un momento.

Mire a Charlotte confuso. -¿Lejos?

Ella asintio. -Vive en Washintong.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué diablos hice?

_**Bella POV**_

Tonto. Tonto. Tonto

Pero ¿Comó se le ocurre? Agh maldito niño atractivo guapo. Cree que con tener esa cara le da derecho a tratarme asi como si yo fuera una, una prostituta.

-Hija, ¿Donde estabas?

-Hola Renée ¿No ibas a llegar por la noche?

Ella negó. -Fue una falsa alarma. ¿Fuiste por el libro?

Asenti. -Iba leerlo haya pero...

Ella alzo una ceja. -Sucedio algo malo.

Volvi asentir. -Te cuento en la comida.

Ella sonrio. -Te gritare cuando este listo.

-Ok. -dije gritando mientras corria a mi cuarto.

_**Edward POV.**_

-Hay querido mio, tu no tienes la culpa. -me aconsejo Charlotte.

Ya le habia contado lo sucedido.

-Lo se pero...la trate algo...

-Eso no importa. -me dijo. -Esa chica se ve a distancia que es muy buena.

-Si. -dije recordando ese rubor en sus mejillas.

-Alguien necesita una disculpa.

-No se donde vive. -ella me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Pues por ser un principe tienes privilegios ¿Recuerdas querido mio?

-Cierto. -dije mientras sonreia. -Nos vemos pronto.- deje un dinero para pagar el libro y apoyarla un poco y corri hacia la salida.

-¡Te lo pagare!

Rei mientras salia. Ella nunca aceptaba nada.

Era un completo idiota por haber tratado asi a la chica pero es que con las tantas veces que se hacian pasar asi era de esperarse que lo suponiera tan facilmente.

Con esos pensamientos maneje por las calles de Volterra. Aun no queria llegar a mi hogar.

_**Bella POV**_

-Vaya. -mi madre dio un suspiro. -Pues algo de diversión no te caeria mal.

-Renée. -proteste. -Como piensas que yo aceptaria algo asi.

-Pero Bella.

-Olvidalo.- dije al tiempo que me levantaba e iba por mi libro a la sala.

Me debati entre quedarme adentro o estar en el balcón de mi habitación. Opte por mi habitación, me sente en una de las sillas y observe la calle -mi habitación estaba a la vista de la calle- y empeze a leer.

A los pocos minutos de estar leyendo el libro, alce mi vista para observar alrededor.

Un coche plateado se encontraba estacionado del otro lado de la calle.


	3. Chapter 4

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es mía aun si te parece patetica._

**_Back to december_**

**Edward_ POV_**

Una estupida sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al observarla ahi, sentada, leyendo ese libro, sin percatarse de nada, solamente leyendo su libro y disfrutando de su lectura, constantemente se pasaba sus dedos por su cabello así dejando un mechon de pelo sobre atras de su oreja, me hacia gracia ver como hacia leves muecas y chasqueba su lengua. Al parecer no le gustaba en ocasiones lo que leia.

¡Demonios! Paresco un acosador. En realidad, lo era, ya que desde hace aproximadamente una hora estoy aparcado en frente de su casa pero algo dentro de mi -por tonto que suene- me impide bajar y hablarle.

Deje escapar un suspiro de entre mis labios.

Ser principe podria ayudarme en ocasiones, ya sea para conseguir entradas para un concierto o para tener los mejores lugares en un juego de los vampiros - un equipo de beibol- pero si era para conseguir una cita con alguna chica, que ya tiene tiempo que no lo hago por la fama que toda mi familia ocasiona, o simplemente para poder disculparme sinceramente con alguien. Y mas cuando yo eh tenido completamente la culpa.

Una vez mas la observe. Ella miraba en mi dirección, su seño se mantenia levemente fruncido, ella dejo su libro sobre su regazo y mantuvo su mirada en mi Volvo.

Era un verdadero cobarde...pensè mientras encendia mi coche y me dirigia rumbo al castillo, no sin antes observarla nuevamente.

-¡Llegaste! - grito mi hermana avalanzandose contra mi.

Rei. - Eso parece.

Ella se separo de mi dejandome ver como una muy radiante sonrisa surcaba su pequeño rostro. Alice cruzo sus manos por atras de su espalda y comenzo avalanzarse sobre sus talones.

-Y...no te paso... ¿algo interesante? - pregunto claramente interesada.

Arquee una ceja.

-Oh vamos.-exclamo mientras subia sus brazos de arriba a abajo. - Cuentame hermanito lindo.- pidio haciendome un mohin.

Solte una carcajada. - Crei que todo lo "veias" pequeña vidente.- dije burlandome de ella y haciendo una imitación de comillas con mis manos. Mi hermana decia que veia cosas en ocaciones y que al ultimo se hacian realidad. Alice me golpeo en un hombro.

Rei una vez mas alborotandole su cabello y dirigiendome hacia el despacho de mi padre. Tenia que disculparme por no estar presente en la convivencia con los ciudadanos del pueblo.

_**Bella POV**_

Fruncí el seño ¿Qué demonios fue eso? En fin, tenía que concentrarme en disfrutar estas dos únicas semanas que tenía para poder relajarme, además, no estába en América sino en Volterra. Aquí era demaciado tranquilo...muy tranquilo para mi gusto.

-¡Bella!- Renée estaba en el jardín llamando mi atención con sus manos.

Le sonreí mientras me ponía de pie y me recargaba sobre el barandal que proteguia el balcón.

-Hija, Phill nos quiere llevar a un antro nuevo que abrieron ¿vienes?

Lo pensé por un momento, ¡por dios! Estaba de vacaciones, era momento de olvidarme de lo que no haría en Forks y disfrutar la nueva Bella.

-Si, pero no puedo irme así.- dije señalandome mientras reía.

Ella negó. -Por supuesto que no, así que baja inmediatamente que vendrás de compras conmigo.

Suspire mientras asentía y me encaminaba hacia mi madre. -Adios Phill.- me despedí mientras corría hacia fuera pues mi madre comenzaba a gritar.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? - le pregunto Phill por tercera vez.

Mi madre negó mientras reía y se acercaba para darle un casto beso.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Sabia que Renée nunca era así sino me pregunto porque Phill se quedo con ganas de mas y con cara de haber sido atropellado.

-Nos vemos mas tarde cielo. - se despidió mientras encendía el coche para luego despedirse una vez mas con su única mano libre -la izquierda- ya que la otra la mantenía sobre el bolante. Encendí la radio y una chica estaba comunicando lo que parecía un chisme, hice una mueca no estaba para chismes, le cambie a otra estación sobre música clásica, sonreí esa si me gustaba.

-Sigues teniendo tus gustos de siempre.-Renée trato de hacer una conversación despues de unos largos minutos de silencio que para mi fue...comodo.

Me encogí de hombros y la mire de reojo.

-Y...¿què... como has estado? - preguntó justo cuando llegabamos a un centro comercial.

-Bien. -le conteste algo cortante.

-¿Sigues teniendo..pesadillas sobre..

Baje del coche ignorando su intento de pregunta y la espere recargada sobre la puerta. Escuche como apagaba el coche para instantes despues abrir su puerta y cerrar su puerta.

Renèe me miro con un deje claro de tristeza y suspiro.

Tome la mano que me extendia y empezamos a caminar hacia las tiendas. Claramente con un silencio verdaderamente incomodo. No es que siga afectada, claro que no, incluso me siento algo bien.

Pero, sabia perfectamente que esa pregunta era por Charlie. Mi padre.

_**Edward POV**_

-¡Edward! -

Brinque del susto y lo mire mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada. Jasper se rio fuertemente y entro sin pedir permiso.

-Claro, sientate y ponte comodo.- dije siendo sarcastico.

El ignoro mi comentario y se hecho sobre su estomago a mi lado.

-Te estuve hablando y no contestabas. ¿estabas en tu mundo Eddie? - preguntó burlon.

Resople mientras me levantaba. Tenia que recordarme echarle cerrojo a esa puerta.

-Ire a tocar algo.

El rodo los ojos. -Es asi como tratas a tus amigos que te vienen a visitar.

Arquee una ceja. -¡Ja! Si como no...tu estas aqui por mi hermana.

-Es...este...yo...pero Eddie que cosas dices.- se hizo el desentendido y se levanto.

-Sabes mejor ire a ver que esta haciendo Emmet.

Como si yo me creyera eso.

Jasper salio sin esperar alguna respuesta por mi parte y salio de mi habitaciòn.

Me dirigi hacia mi piano que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de mi cuarto y me sente dispuesto a tocar algo. En cuanto mis dedos pasaron por las teclas de èl, una suave mùsica lenta se empezo a escucharse asi reflejandose todo lo que siento. ¡Joder! Es que ni yo mismo me entendia, sentia una confesiòn dentro de mi, una gran confusiòn que, sencillamente no tenia explicaciòn. No entendia el porque el interes con ella, haber que tiene esa chica que no tengan las demas. Sus ojos, eso es lo principal, su rubor...¡Maldita sea! Se supone que le buscaria un defecto ¿Cierto? Entonces que jodidos hago pensando sus virtudes.

Suspire mientras terminaba la canciòn que le compuse a mi madre y lleve mis manos hacia mi cabello.

-Algun dia te arrancaras ese cabello.

Rosalie se encontraba recargada sobre mi puerta. ¿Cuàndo entro? Ella sonrio, negò hacia los lados y camino hasta sentarse en un pequeño sillòn que estaba a un metro de mi.

-Y bien ¿cuàl es el motivo por el cual estas destrozando esa cabellera? -preguntó fingiendo que no estaba interesada ya que veia sus uñas.

La mire detenidamente, sabia perfectamente que algo le estaba pasando o le preocupaba, sino su pelo estuviera suelto. Cuando ella lo mantenia recogido era señal que algo la atormentaba. Solo mis hermanos y Jasper -el hermano de ella- sabian de esto. Era algo...un tanto extraño.

-Rose.- le llame suavemente. Sus ojos azul rojillo algo tristes me observaron. -¿Què paso aho...

Ella no me dejo continuar y se levanto de golpe mientras se acercaba hacia mi. Me hice para atras un poco y mo despegue mi vista de ella, no es que le tenga miedo pero, solo era por precauciòn. Si se trataba de Rosalie era de tener cuidado.

-No quiero hablar de ello. - me dijo acortando las distancias y sentandose al lado de mi.

Entonces si paso algo...pensè mientras suspiraba y mantenia mi vista en ella. Al parecer no queria hablar horita de ello.

-¿Quières saber por que casi me arranco mi linda cabellera? - le pregunte tratando de hacerla sonreir y cambiando tema.

Ella suspiro aliviada y sonrio mientras asentia.

Le explique detalladamente todo lo que paso, aunque no fue mucho, pero ella mantuvo su expresión sin identificar una emoción, cuando termine de contarle, ella solo solto un suspiro y miro las teclas de mi piano.

-¿Qué haras?- me preguntó despues de un rato.

La mire incredulo...Se supone que ella me iba a decir algun consejo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó. -No esperabas que te iba a solucionar tu problema ¿verdad?

No dije nada.

Ella se levanto. -Ire a ver como siguen las cosas. -¿de que cosas habla? -Edward. -me miro por unos momentos y me sonrio. -Se que tú solo lo arreglaras, ya encontraras alguna forma de hacerlo.

Deje escapar un suspiro...Yo tambien lo esperaba.

_**Bella POV**_

Renée estaciono el coche en nuestra cochera.

¡Por fin! Habiamos llegado.

Lo bueno era que la convenci de que mejor luego salieramos a ese club ¡Lo abren todos los dias! Asi que no habria problema. Ella acepto no sin antes decirme que tal vez iriamos otra vez de comprar, por que la moda en Volterra cambia siempre. Si claro.

Ella sonó varias veces el claxón del coche y se bajo del coche. Renée abrio la cajuela y empeze a tomar algunas de nuestras compras.

-Dejen eso. -Phill nos quito las bolsas que tomamos y empezo a cargarlas el solo, no se como le hizo pero todo el montón de bolsas las cargo el sol, sin tambalearse y entro a la casa, seguido de por nosotras. -Oh por cierto, llego eso para...creo que...para ti Bella. -dijo confuso mientras señalaba un arreglo floral que estaba sobre la mesa del centro de la sala.

Me acerque algo cautelosa hacia él y mire la tarjeta blanca.

"_**Chica de ojos chocolate"**_

Decia en la tarjeta con una perfecta caligrafia. La abri.

_**Perdone mi comportamiento, le pido disculpas por el mal rato que le hice pasar en la libreria, si acepta mi disculpa. ¿Le gustaria salir a pasear? No se, que cosas frecuenten en américa pero...espero que acepte, mas abajo le dejo mi número por si acepta.**_

_**Pd. No soy ningun maniatico ni me dedico a raptar a hermosas jovenes.**_

_**Atentamente:**_ _**E.A.C.**_

Mire perpleja la tarjeta, relei una vez mas para asegurarme que era cierto.

Un gritito de felicidad se escucho a mis espaldas. -Mi hija tendra una cita a ciejas. -dijo emocionada Renée.

Rodee los ojos. -Ya lo conosco y no ire. Puede ser un acosador o algo asi. -trate de excusarme pateticamente.

-Anda hija, iras quieras o no ¿Anda si?- me pidio ignorando todo lo que dije.

-Pero si es un...

-Aqui en Volterra no es como América Bella. -me recordo ella tambien.

Suspire. -Lo pensare. -mientras miraba el número de ese desconocido y me dirigia hacia mi habitación.

Estaba agotada, fueron...bastantes emociones por un dia. ¿Porqué este chico se toma tantas molestias? ¿Cómo supo donde vivia? ¿Qué rayos significaba E.A.C.? ¿Sus iniciales? Varias preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, demaciadas...Ya mañana decidiria que hacer.

_La vida puede ser dificil aveces pero..si toda nuestra vida seria facilmente, no hubiera errores ni obstaculos...entonces...la vida simplemente seria monotoma...pero aun asi, cuando pasamos esos momentos dificiles en nuestra vida...si, lo se...deceamos vivir en la monotomia...que ironia ¿cierto?_


	4. Chapter 5

_Recordatorio_**: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. **_Se prohibe el plagio .  
_

_**No quiero intentarlo.**_

_Airbag_Amor de Verano___

**Bella POV**

Suspiré una vez más.

Miré su tarjeta entre mis manos. ¿Quién demonios era E.A.C? ¿Por qué mi madre aceptaria algo como esto?

Preguntas y mas preguntas como esas rodaban mi mente.

-¿Hija?

Mamá se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Todo bien?

Asenti no muy convencida.

Ella suspiro. -Ya es tarde, deberias dormir.

Trate de sonreir, ella me deceo buenas noches y cerro mi puerta.

Un nuevo suspiro salio de entre mis labios, me levante de mi cama y camine hacia el balcón, sin soltar la tarjeta.

Al llegar abrí las ventanas para poder salir, ya afuera, alcé mi vista y miré las estrellas.

El dia había acabado.

Me mordí mi labio nerviosamente, pase mis dedos por los números de la tarjeta y otro nuevo suspiros deje que se escapara de mis labios al momento de ir al interior de mi habitación.

Camine hastas el pequeño buro de al lado de mi cama y saque mi celular.

Teclee sin pensar los números y marque.

Un tono...Dos...Tres...

-¿Hola?

No conteste.

-¿Quién habla?

Vamos Bella..¿Dondé quedo el valor?

_Muy en el fondo de mi._

_-_Perdone pero si usted es una de las acosadoras me vera en la obligación de rastrear el número para que la policia se haga cargo de...

-Am...Soy la chica de ojos chocolates. -le interrumpi.

Escuché un par de cosas caer al suelo.

-¿Eres tú? -preguntó.

Asenti para despues golpearme la frente. El no me podia ver.

-Si. ¿Puedo saber por qué las flores?

-Una forma de disculpa...Por mi comportamiento. -aclaro.

-Oh. -dije esperando algo mas.

De todos modos, él es quien se tomo tantas molestias.

-¿Esto quiere decir que aceptas salir conmigo?

-Eso creo.

-No te preocupes, no soy ningun ladron que se dedica a robar bellas jovenes.

Rei. -Si claro.

-_Edward. -_escuché una voz femenina. -_Es el momento. Mamá se enogara si no llegas a tiempo._

¿Edward? La primera inicial era su nombre.

Escuché como suspiraba él. -Dile que en un momento bajo.

-_¿Con quién hablas? _-le preguntó la chica.

-¡Alice! Dile y horita bajo. -ignoro la pregunta. -¿Sigues ahi?

Asenti. Y de nuevo me golpee en la frente.

-Si. Veo...que llame en tu momento ocupado.

El rio. -Siempre tengo esos momentos pero es bueno ser interrumpido y mas cuando una bella joven me habla.

_¡Demonios! ¿Y si él era un Playboy? _

-Tengo que irme.

-Ok.

-Te hablo mañana para confirmar _nuestra cita. _

El colgó sin esperar respuesta.

¿Y si él si es un playbloy? ¿Estaria yo dispuesta a cometer esta estupidez? Vine aqui para relajarme y distraerme.

Distraerme..._¿Con un playboy? _

Definitivamente no se que pasaria mañana.


	5. Chapter

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 7**

SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 7

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 7**

SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 7

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 7**


	6. Chapter 6

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 7**

SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 7

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 7**

SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 7

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mía._

**"**_**MY BOYFRIEND**_** IS **_**ENGLISH**_**"**

**_Bien, lo admitió. Ahora, quiero fotos._**

**_ñ . ñ_**

Por extraño que pareciera. Me encontraba afuera del lugar donde seria _nuestra_ cita.

Él no me había llamado. En cambio, un señor me había pedido amablemente que estuviera lista a las tres. Claro, no soy estúpida así que mejor le dije que me comentara donde sería la _cita._

Era en la misma librería donde nos encontrábamos.

Soló que existía un ligero problema.

Estaba cerrado.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios y me gire hacia la carretera.

Me iría a casa.

No había dado dos pasos cuando siento que alguien agarraba mi brazo.

Era la dueña de la librería.

-Hola, querida.

-Hola.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó soltando mi brazo y caminando hacia la librería.

Insegura, entre. No había rastro de ese chico… _Edward._

-Esta haya. –señalo el pasillo que daba hacia el lugar donde me senté la otra vez.

Doblemente insegura camine hacia haya.

Se encontraba de espaldas.

-Hola. –saludé.

Inesperadamente él se levantó. –Pensé que no venias.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir, él de seguro lo entendió porque me guió a un sillón para dos personas.

Nos sentamos en silencio. Era incomodó.

-Debería decir algo…no acostumbro hacer esto.

No sabía si creer esas palabras o no.

-Tal vez no querías venir… ¿Te obligaron acaso?

-¿Qué? –negué varias veces. –No, claro que no. Soló que soy yo la que no acostumbro esto.

Él asintió. –Me llamo Edward. –sonrió torcidamente y estiro su mano.

-Bella. –un escalofrió me recorrió al tocarle.

-Y dime Bella. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Fue raro, pero, después de esa pregunta, llegaron más de ese tipo. Hablamos, soló de nuestros gustos, de música, comida, deportes… Edward era parecido a mí, había encontrado a una persona que le gustaba lo mismo que a mí. Mientras más hablábamos, extrañamente más me convencía que Edward no tenía nada de playboy.

La cita acabo.

-Tengo que irme. – murmure levantándome.

El asintió.- ¿Nos vemos luego?

Asentí. –Fue entretenido.

-¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa?

Negué. –Acordamos después cuando nos vemos. ¿De acuerdo?

Edward sonrió. –Te llamare.

-Ok. –torpemente me despedí con un gesto. Camine solo unos cuantos pasos y sentí como me agarraban nuevamente de la mano.

Solo que esta vez era él.

Sin tiempo para hablar, su boca choco contra la mía. Y para mi sorpresa le correspondí.

-Nos vemos luego, Bella. –mis piernas temblaron al verle marcharse.

Dejándome ahí con ganas de más.

Y con aquella idea de que tal vez, después de todo, si era un playboy. Solo que esta vez, si estaba decidida a correr el riesgo de estar con él.

**N/A: ¿Les gusto? Dejen reviews y sus críticas.**

**AGREGUEN EN FACEBOOK Y TWITTER Link's en mi perfil.**


	8. ADELANTO DE MI LIBRO

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	10. Chap

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
